Precious: A Misakumi one shot challenge fic
by SakKim98
Summary: A one shot for the challenge. The world might see them as what they seem, but to each other... they are so much more...


**Hello everyone!**

 **Greetings and a very Happy New year to all my readers!**

 **...And sorry for the absolute disappearance from fanfiction... if I deserve it...**

 **This is a fic for the Misakumi one shot challenge, and as I already mentioned, any fics with this in its title belongs to this challenge, and winners will be declared on Usui's Birthday 00 00 GMT. So please support everyone who is in this challenge!**

 **Also, this fic, I would like to thank animezealot196 to help me through it.**

 **And... this fic is an idea that had fallen off some other fanfiction in the beyblade archive, which I had saved over to my PC about 7 years ago... so I couldn't trace it back.**

 **Umm, so my challenge word is 'spit' and my challenge genre is Hurt/Comfort, though it is more of comfort than hurt... except when Takumi drinks that... (oops, no spoilers)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: KWMS is not mine to keep... had it been, Usui would have looked like my Display Picture.**

 **Us... Precious**

Usually people perceived Takumi Usui as a cold uncaring bastard, a traitor, sexy as hell, and so on. It was only one Misaki Ayuzawa who knew any better, really. She knew that besides being a cold uncaring bastard in the presence of others, a tad bit traitorous when it suit him, and sexy as hell(though she'd never admit), Takumi Usui was also her precious boyfriend. And Takumi knew it all.

Grinning, he leaned down to capture those soft lips. Misaki was panting and moaning ever so softly. The blonde alien loved seeing his girlfriend in this state.

Takumi was the only person on earth who knew that Misaki was a silent lover. She usually didn't make any real sounds in bed, if you didn't count breathing and the softest sighs and moans that could barely be heard over your own breath. Their lovemaking was rarely anything but gentle and sweet. They had grown up with so much pain and their lives were filled with so much cold that when they finally came around to sharing intimacy with each other all they really wanted was an escape from everything they had known before.

Misaki tensed underneath Takumi, who followed suit with a groan. He lowered himself on his lover and continued to plant butterfly kissed on Misaki's open mouth. Their lips spoke of everything they felt; there was no need for words.

Finally, Takumi rolled off of Misaki and pulled the smaller body up against his. Their foreheads were resting against each other, their limbs entangled and their eyes locked. Gleaming Amber and forested Emeralds, and those knowing fingers danced across the skin of Takumi's chest. He could see the soft gleam in Misaki's eyes, which meant his kaichou was utterly relaxed.

Takumi loved those hours at night when Misaki would let go, when both of them were able to just BE. No expectations, no pressure, just being with each other. It was enough, really. Sometimes Takumi thought that if it wasn't for food and other natural demands of the body, he could spend his entire life curled up in bed with Misaki and never once miss a thing.

He would be happy.

With her

His precious.

"Misa."

Misaki rolled her eyes, but Takumi could see the amusement in them. Had Takumi ever dared to utter the nickname in public, Misaki would have beat him to a pulp without a second thought, that much was sure(not before blushing as red as a tomato). But they were not in public, so it was alright. Here, in this room, she was a different Misaki, the real Misaki, Misa, his lover, the most beautiful thing on earth, precious and soft and so warm and…

Their lips melted together in a slow kiss.

It did not matter how other people saw Misaki Ayuzawa. Because to Takumi, she was just Misaki and that was enough. There was no need for perfection – who'd have thought that Misaki Ayuzawa, perceived to be the epitome of excellence, was not able to cook for life? Like, at all. It was a good thing Takumi's face never betrayed him whenever he sipped that deep brown stuff the coffee machine spit out when Misaki got up before him and attempted to be a good girlfriend. Slowly starting to feel sleepy, Takumi let one hand draw small circles on Misaki's lower back, while the other glided through silky black tresses. Her hair had grown so much longer... Takumi enjoyed teasing Misaki about it, the response almost always being Takumi knocked down by various objects – though usually soft ones, like pillows, because both of them knew just how much Takumi loved those silky tresses and Misaki would still allow Takumi to braid it in the morning.

For, perfect as Misaki was, she did a lousy job braiding her hair herself and would always get annoyed with the length of it unless he was there to tame it. Takumi felt exceptionally proud knowing that Misaki never would have let her hair grow this long if the alien wouldn't have mentioned liking long hair once a few years ago.

Once.

A few years ago.

Takumi always thought that Misaki might not be all that perfect, but just right. And to him, that felt a lot better.

Misa.

Takumi buried his face in Misaki's soft hair and breathed in deeply a few times. The two pale bodies moved around a bit, managed to free the blanket from their entwined limbs and finally came to rest together. Takumi lay on his side, back to the wall but facing the door, for he hated not being able to see the entrance of a room, while Misaki despised being trapped between a wall and his body. Her head rested beneath Takumi's chin, so that he would be able to feel Misaki's breath ghosting over his skin. Both had their arms loosely wrapped around each other's waist. One of Misaki's legs was casually thrown over Takumi's hip. Some people might have found the position suggestive, but when they settled down for sleep it did not stir anything inside Takumi. This was just another way to be as close as possible, Misaki's way to reassure herself that Takumi would not be able to leave the bed easily without waking her.

Takumi hugged Misaki closer to himself for a moment as he remembered.

Misaki had rushed out of the bedroom, clutching the sheets to her naked body. She had searched the small house up and down, had finally found Takumi on the front step bringing in that day's paper and proceeded to glare him to death for making her fear something might have happened. It was irrational, they both knew it, and yet...

Takumi made sure to wake Misaki and tell her where he was going if he left the bed from then on. He understood too well.

A small sigh escaped Misaki's lips and Takumi kissed her forehead gently.

"Sleep."

It was a nightly ritual. Misaki would try to force herself to stay awake, to watch her lover as he glided off to sleep. And each night Takumi told her to go to sleep. Misaki's urge to watch out for her loved ones bordered on self-destruction even after all these years. The difference was that after all these years Misaki had learned to accept that Takumi would be there to tell her when she had pushed herself hard enough, when it was fine to let her guard down a bit. And with Takumi, Misaki was able to do just that.

And so Misaki made a small sound, which would have sounded annoyed and dismissive had it been directed at anyone but Takumi, and slipped away.

The blonde waited until he knew his kaichou was fast asleep, before allowing himself to follow.

They would dream, and in the morning they would wake up and look into each other's eyes, finding comfort for nightmares or the source for pleasant dreams there. They were still as much in love as the first day, maybe even more so, and they were precious to each other in a way no one else would ever quite understand.


End file.
